Just This Once
by Burntwhitemocha
Summary: Elsa nips viciously at your bottom lip and you give a small whimper of pain but she seals it over with a kiss, deepening it suddenly and with each passing moment it becomes more demanding, more hungry, the queen doesn't like waiting for long. ELSANNA. If you haven't guessed it, this is smut.


**Disclaimer- I don't own frozen, but **_**imagine**_** the sequel if I did.**

"You want this right?"

You see a flash of honest affection cross Elsa's eyes as she looks at you. And gods those eyes, looking into you as if you were bare to the world. Stripping you of any thoughts or unspoken words you had in you. You give a faint nod, mouth parted slightly as the room's temperature suddenly drops lower, the ice queen walks toward you, regal as ever and slowly backs you up into the wall. And now it's so cold your breath turns to smoke in the room and she notices you start shivering as much as you try and control it. _It's not fair. _You think, she knows how much she has an effect on you, how these goddamn temperature drops leave you shivering before she's even touched you, and how annoying it is when she looks so flawless, untouched by the bitter cold. She traces a finger up one of your arms, noticing the goose bumps that have risen there. "You're cold" she says. _No shit._ But you don't say anything. You Just look up at her through long lashes as she pushes you further into the wall, her body now pushing and moulding perfectly into yours.

Her lips hover a moment just in front of your mouth. And the eye contact is so intense that you're breathing more heavily than before and you bite your bottom lip to keep the sounds vibrating in your throat under control. You watch as her hand goes up to the wall by the side of you tapping out an uneven rhythm with her fingertips.

It's not long before you realise that the melody she is tapping is your heartbeat. Which, now that you think about it is beating so loudly you can hear it in your ears. You flush with embarrassment before she touches your lips softly, and you close your eyes and revel in the new touch. If you were breathing smoke before, you're tasting fire now. As this, unexpected from the ice queen is hot and burning. She drags her tongue over your bottom lip and you do all you can to stop a moan escaping from your throat, Elsa pushes her tongue inside and all you can do is melt under the feeling, your hands slowly gripping onto her waist and pulling her closer to you nails digging into her smooth skin.

Elsa nips viciously at your bottom lip and you give a small whimper of pain but she seals it over with a kiss, deepening it suddenly and with each passing moment it becomes more demanding, more hungry, the queen doesn't like waiting for long. Your teeth are clashing together now, and there's no sense left of sanity or slow love-making. This is fast and passionate and you match the pace Elsa is giving you as suddenly she pulls away.

And you're both breathing heavily and she looks at you with eyes that make you shiver. 'Anna" she whispers in a husky voice 'I want your hair down….now". Flustered you pull out the ribbons and pins in your hair as you run your fingers through it as it falls messily around your shoulders.

And then, thank god as suddenly as she left her lips are on yours again and her fingers are tangling themselves in your hair pulling slightly giving off an amazing pressure.

She grasps her hand in yours, entwining your fingertips together and pulls away from the bruising kiss. She leads you near her bed and you feel the blankets behind you, when suddenly. You feel bold enough to switch the positions.

With enough force, you pull Elsa closer towards you slightly putting her off balance and tug her down to the bed. Grinning with triumph you straddle the older girl, hands pinning Elsa's wrists by the top of her head, but the queen rises to a challenge, and suddenly you feel her struggling underneath you, a biting cold temperature starts to flood through your fingertips and up through your arms and you have no choice but to let go giving Elsa the advantage to grab hold of your hips as she flips you over, the queen straddling you with a cocky smile.

" Elsa that's so unfair" you pout childishly at her as she laughs from her mocking position. Your hands are still freezing and your torso Is beginning to chill, but you know that Elsa can't do anything about that. She'd never want to hurt you, and if the cold came with Elsa's talented fingers and domineering movements you'd happily put up with it.

Elsa slows down her breathing and you can see she's trying to get a grip, she's noticing how shivery you are and you're sure inside mentally she thinks its adorable how you pretend your not actually feeling the raw cold that fills the room.

Elsa takes a deep breath and lowers down onto your neck, grabbing flesh with her teeth and biting and sucking hard. You moan her name, an ache of a sound. You know your neck is her favourite place on you. Where she can mark you as her own with hard bruises and red marks, her mouth moves lower. Planting a gentle kiss on the raised ridge of bone. You feel her fingers move down teasingly and _god it's getting hot in here._ which is ironic as the room's temperature hasn't decreased, you just know the heat coming from between your legs is changing everything.

The other hand she has slides up your top and over your smooth abdomen until it reaches your breasts. Stealing a glance at you to watch your expression you give a moan as her hand begins to knead and you sit up and tug your shirt above your neck quickly in anticipation. "Ugh, Elsa I'm stuck" _for crying out loud_ your top stuck as you struggle to get it over your face. You hear a gentle laugh as Elsa pulls it over your head. "You're impossible" she said thoughtfully, eyes gazing over you lovingly as she pushes you back down so you're lying on the bed again and throws your top carelessly to the other side of the room. You watch in awe as she takes off her own top _without getting stuck._ And leans into you again, her breasts on your stomach as the tip of her tongue circles your soft flesh.

Your hips buck involuntarily as Elsa begins to grind on you, movements building hard and fast. You pin your lower lip in place to stop from moaning. Hands twitching helplessly. You need to clench the blankets in a tight grip, but you settle for carving them into Elsa's back, fingertips gripping onto the porcelain white skin.

It's Elsa's turn to moan now she feels your fingertips leave marks all over her spine.

You're both panting and everything is building with tension and need and want and she looks at you with hungry eyes as her fingers dip lower than your abdomen.

"You ready?"

**A/N. This is my first smut story phew I never realised how intriguing these are to write. I'm not going to continue if I feel that you guys don't like it. I'm new to smut and honestly don't know how this is coming across so please for the love of elsanna give me some feedback in a review x**

**Thank you for reading. **


End file.
